18 Lutego 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarni Herosi Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 27 (Horrid Henry’s Horrid Heroes); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate ; program dla dzieci 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? ; magazyn 09:30 Rodzina Rabatków I - Potwór z Borówkowego Wzgórza, odc. 21 (The monster of blueberry lake); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:00 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Cudowne drzewko, odc. 6 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 10:30 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 190 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Potęga funduszy - .; magazyn ekologiczny 12:30 Potęga funduszy - .; magazyn ekologiczny 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1450; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1838 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn 14:05 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4694 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4909); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4695 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4910); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Vancouver 2010 - Dzień dobry Vancouver 17:35 Klan - odc. 1839 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1451; telenowela TVP 18:30 Vancouver 2010 - Dzień dobry Vancouver 19:00 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Konkurs Miętówki, odc. 2 (Pepermint’s Pet Peeve); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Nieustraszony - odc. 7 (Knight Rider, ep. 9 Knight of the Hunter) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:15 Sprawa dla reportera 21:55 Vancouver 2010 - studio 22:05 Vancouver 2010 - Biathlon - 20 km mężczyzn, snowboard - halfpipe kobiet, el. łyżwiarstwo szybkie - 1000 m kobiet 00:05 Kojak seria 4 - Kolejna królowa Cyganów (Kojak IV, ep. 25, Another Gypsy Queen); serial kraj prod.USA (1976) 01:00 Vancouver 2010 - studio 01:10 Vancouver 2010 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:15 Ziemia nieznana - Afrykańska wolność 23'; cykl dokumentalny 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 33/72 Arka Harry'ego (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Wild Things); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 22/26 Koniec świata (Raindrop - water is adventure ep. The End of the World); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 224 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.36; Pogoda 9.00, 10.13 10:55 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 42; teleturniej 11:30 Największy chłopiec na świecie (The World's Bigger Boy) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 12:30 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 208 Na wyciągnięcie ręki (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Close enough to touch)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008) 14:55 Święta wojna - (256) Ostaniec; serial komediowy TVP 15:30 Szansa na Sukces - Monika Brodka 16:25 Pejzaż z Europą w tle - Wsparcie Restytucji i ochrony ssaków bałtyckich w Polsce 16:35 Czarne chmury - odc. 8/10 - Wilcze doły - txt str.777; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Mała bogini o ośmiu kończynach (The Girl with 8 limbs) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 18:50 Vancouver 2010 - studio 18:55 Vancouver 2010 - Biathlon - 15 km kobiet 21:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 390 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:45 Dr House - odc. 77 (House, M. D. s. 4, ep. Ugly HOU - 407); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Soraya - część 1 (Soraya 1/2) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2006) 01:15 Mafijny klan - odc. 7/8 (Mafiosa, le clan); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 02:15 Wieczór artystyczny "C' EST LA VIE" - piosenki Andrzeja Zauchy (Studencki Festiwal Piosenki) 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Bydgoszcz 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:09 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:38 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:08 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:38 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:45 Zbliżenia - flesz 07:50 Trochę kultury 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:21 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Nad Drwęcą 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość olimpijski; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:39 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 09:46 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 09:52 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Zbliżenia - flesz 16:50 Trochę kultury 17:00 Zawsze aktywni 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Zbliżenia, pogoda 18:00 Rozmowa dnia 18:15 Siła wiedzy 18:30 Po oklaskach 18:45 Fizycy 19:00 Everyday English 19:15 Ahora Espanol 19:28 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Zbliżenia, przegląd prasy, sport 22:15 STUDIO LOTTO 22:22 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 Lata Blaira - odc. 1 - Wojny Blaira (The Blair Years. Blair at War); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:47 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:30 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:47 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:20 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 03:02 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:13 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:25 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:49 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:09 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:42 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Zasady gry (29, 30) - serial komediowy 09.05 Świat według Kiepskich (137) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (5, 6) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (50) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1412) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (317) - serial komediowy 13.00 Zasady gry (31, 32) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1051) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Stan wyjątkowy (10) - serial sensacyjny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.35 Malanowski i partnerzy (51) - serial fab.-dok. 17.05 Świat według Kiepskich (57) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1052) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1413) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (53) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Porwany (13) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Mocny czwartek: Kraina Tygrysów - dramat wojenny, USA/Niemcy 2000 00.05 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 01.00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 05.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 05.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.10 Bez śladu (15) - serial kryminalny 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (33) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1238) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.45 Mango - telezakupy 13.45 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.00 Bez śladu (16) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (34) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1239) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Szczęki: Zemsta - thriller, USA 1987 23.25 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (2) - serial komediowy 23.55 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 00.40 Po co spać, jak można grać? - program interaktywny 02.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 02.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 33, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:45 Zbuntowani - odc. 53, Meksyk 2004 7:45 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:45 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 178, Meksyk 2008 9:45 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 52, Meksyk 2009 10:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 54, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 53, Meksyk 2009 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 179, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Galileo 20:55 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz 1/16 finału: fc liverpool - unirea urziceni 23:00 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - magazyn piłkarski 23:35 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału 1:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Budzik - Trąbki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 13/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Rozmowy istotne - Grzegorz Rosiński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Zielona energia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1443; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1819; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Łączy nas Polska - Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 186; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Wypędzeni - Na Sybir 49'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Litowczenko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Laboratorium XXI wieku - Chronić życie odc. 33; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Pan Jacek Jerzy Nieżychowski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Z życia zboru; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (64) - Szafir; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Budzik - Trąbki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Moliki książkowe - Domisiowe przygody; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Rozmowy istotne - Grzegorz Rosiński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Zielona energia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1443; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 5/13 Jak omal nie utonęli (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1819; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 7; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Szóste; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Jaworski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 23; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Pan Jacek Jerzy Nieżychowski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1443; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 5/13 Jak omal nie utonęli (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1819; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 7; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Szóste; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Jaworski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Pitbull - odc. 23; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:20 Pan Jacek Jerzy Nieżychowski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Notacje - Tadeusz Sułowski. Mój brat; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Popbudzik 10:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 10:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 11:00 Parowanie 11:30 Imię drugiej połówki 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Zdradnik 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Imię drugiej połówki 14:00 Week 15:00 Zdradnik 15:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 16:00 Parowanie 16:30 Imię drugiej połówki 17:00 Dance lista 18:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 18:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 19:00 Week 20:00 Kapitan Bomba 20:20 Kartony 21:00 Top tygodnia 22:30 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Nocny hałas 1:00 Nocny 4fun Rebel:tv 6:00 Morning shot 10:00 All Time Killers 11:00 No More Plastic 15:00 All Time Killers 17:00 No More Plastic 18:00 Nu Shouts 19:00 No More Plastic 20:00 Nu Shouts 21:00 No More Plastic 22:00 Heavy Load 0:00 Suck My Duck iTV 5:10 Kliper Disco 5:40 WP.tv 6:00 Kliper Disco 6:30 Horoskop 6:50 WP.tv 7:00 Discostacja 7:45 Pogoda 7:50 PittBulek 8:00 Telesprzedaż 9:00 Hit mix 9:05 PittBulek 9:10 Kliper Disco 9:15 WP.tv - celebryci 9:25 Horoskop 9:30 Ezo TV 15:00 Telesprzedaż 15:50 Top serial 16:00 Hot aerobic 16:20 PittBulek 16:30 Star News 16:40 Pogoda 16:50 PittBulek 16:55 Star News 17:00 Discostacja 18:00 PittBulek 18:05 Hit mix 18:10 Bollywood Party 18:25 Muzyka pop 18:55 PittBulek 19:00 Star News 19:10 PittBulek 19:20 Produkt marketingowy 19:40 PittBulek 19:50 Kliper Disco 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 Hot aerobic 23:10 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Bydgoszcz z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rebel:tv z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2010 roku